Douleurs
by Eneliah
Summary: Il avait essayé d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur sa vie, de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur, il avait essayé de se sentir vivant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Tragédie et je suis sure que je pourrais en mettre d'autres..

**Blabla:** Ce texte m'a retourné, réellement. J'ai eu envie de pleurer, surtout à un passage.. Au début, quand j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire sur Sebastian, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de mignon, mais faut croire que j'arrive pas à écrire des trucs mignons car c'est un truc horrible qui s'est imposé à moi.. Sérieusement, je suis une HORRIBLE personne. Bref.. Pour ceux qui ont le courage de lire, je vous dis "bonne lecture" (sérieusement, est ce qu'un texte comme ça peut être bon à lire?) et je m'excuse pour toute les fautes.

* * *

**Avertissement:** Viol, auto-mutilation, coups.

* * *

Le passage en _italique_ est un souvenir..

* * *

**Douleur:**

Il fit glisser la lame sur son avant bras, coupant doucement la peau, tout en fermant les yeux et appréciant la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Une douleur qu'il s'infligeait lui même et qui lui donnait envie de sourire. Ce qu'il fit. Il rouvrit les yeux en souriant et regarda le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de la plaie.

Il posa sa lame à côté de lui et fit distraitement glisser son doigt sur la coupure, étalant le sang.

Il avait conscience qu'il pourrait passer pour un fou si on le voyait faire, mais il ne l'était pas. Il essayait juste d'avoir mal ailleurs qu'en lui, et, lorsqu'il se mutilait, l'espace de quelques minutes, la douleur mentale était moins forte que la douleur physique.

Un soupir las franchi ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait la lame entre ses doigts, qu'il fit à nouveau glisser sur sa peau. Il avait pourtant essayé d'être plus fort que ça, d'être plus fort que ce que son père lui faisait.

Il avait essayé d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur sa vie, de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur, il avait essayé de se sentir vivant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. À chaque fois qu'il couchait avec un mec, il se sentait mal, ayant l'impression d'avoir ses mains sur lui, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait rapidement comprit que ça ne le rendait ni heureux, ni vivant, même s'il continuait, pour avoir un certain pouvoir sur sa propre vie.

En arrivant à la Dalton Academy, il avait passé une audition pour entrer chez les Warblers. Il y avait été accepté et c'était rapidement imposé comme un leader. Lorsqu'il chantait, il se sentait presque bien, il aimait tellement ça qu'il pensait pouvoir être heureux grâce à la chorale. Mais il avait réussi à tout gâcher et il avait été viré la veille. Il avait réussi à perdre le seul truc qu'il aimait et qui lui donnait le sourire.

Un sanglot lui échappa et Sebastian ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il pleurait déjà tellement souvent qu'il refusait de pleurer maintenant. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer tout en serrant fortement la lame dans sa main, perforant la peau alors que le souvenir du week end passé s'imposait à lui.

_Sebastian était tranquillement assit à son bureau entrain de faire un devoir quand son père entra dans sa chambre. Il était furax et le jeune homme savait ce qui allait suivre. Il l'avait comprit en un regard. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. _

_Il essaya d'ignorer l'homme, en vain. Son père le tira, le faisant tomber de sa chaise et lui donna un coup dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il le frappa plusieurs fois et le jeune homme vit sa mère venir fermer sa porte, ignorant son appel au secours, et ce que son mari était entrain de lui faire, fuyant cette réalité qu'elle refusait d'admettre._

_Un coup porté sur son dos le fit gémir de douleur. Son père lui donna un autre coup tout aussi violent que les autres avant de le forcer à se lever et de le jeter sur son lit._

_Il retira le jean de son fils ainsi que son boxer, les déchirant presque, puis il retira ses propres vêtements. Il grimpa sur son fils et entra en lui sans ménagement, arrachant un cri horrible à Sebastian._

_Il ne se préoccupa pas des larmes et des supplications du jeune homme, bougeant en lui avec force tout en lui tirant les cheveux, le tuant un peu plus. _

Une violente envie de vomir s'empara de Sebastian qui se releva tant bien que mal et se pencha sur le lavabo où il rendit son déjeuné. Il alluma l'eau et nettoya le lavabo avant de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, mettant un peu de sang sur tout ce qu'il touchait. Il éteignit l'eau et reprit la lame, qu'il avait posé sur le rebord, dans sa main blessée avant de se rasseoir sur le sol.

Sebastian savait que personne ne le sauverait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Sa propre mère fermait les yeux sur ce qui se passait, alors qui pourrait bien l'aider ? Il n'avait même pas d'amis sur qui compter. Il était seul et il n'avait plus la force de lutter, il ne voulait plus se retrouver face à son père. Il était tellement fatigué, il voulait juste en finir.

Il regarda la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de la rapprocher de son poignet, espérant couper suffisamment profondément pour ne plus jamais subir les viols et les coups de son père.

* * *

Voilà.. J'avoue que je sais pas trop quoi dire pour conclure ce texte..

Alors; je vous dis à bientôt, et je vous assure, mon prochain texte ne sera pas aussi horrible. (Je doute pouvoir faire pire que ça..)

A bientôt.

Dragicobus.


End file.
